Talk:Passion Dragon/@comment-28259418-20170202034013/@comment-28259418-20170202155640
No defense needed 777Xenon! I appreciate the review! & I have been in the same situation so humbly empathize. :) JulieWild & Jackiesq, here is some Data I thought might interest you as an extension of Breeding PASSION... 1 UNICORN, UR (diamond, pink) 36h. 1{Breed: (DIAMOND & white) = 9 dragons. Minus 28h Prime Power if 1 parent not L15. (C: Love 5h) (R: Laserlight 15h, Never Ending 15h, Tiny 16h, Melody 18h) (UR: UNICORN 36h, Angel 44h, Crusader 44h). 31% chance of 12h or longer Fails.}} Slightly better than 2BP in that 25h JUSTICE is not a Fail & w/ no SR Fails it increases chances for other Rarities. 2 UNICORN, UR (diamond, pink) 36h. 2{Breed: (CRUSADER & pink) = 8 dragons. Minus 28h Prime Power if 1 parent not L15. (C: Love 5h) (R: Laserlight 15h, Justice 25h) (SR: Kitsune 5h) (UR: UNICORN 36h, Angel 44h, Crusader 44h). 31% chance of Breeding Fail of 12h or longer.} A Great BP IF you want a Rare JUSTICE 25h & if you need Gems: SR 5h KITSUNE can be Traded for 1 large red Ruby, 1 large pink Quartz, & 1 Mystery Box. 3 UNICORN, UR (diamond, pink) 36h. 3{Breed: (DIAMOND & APHRODITE) = 8 dragons. Minus 28h Prime Power if 1 parent not L15. (C: Love 5h, Olympus 7h) (R: Laserlight 15h) (UR: UNICORN 36h, Angel 44h, Crusader 44h, Achilles 47h). 31% chance of Breeding Fail of 12h or longer.} This is not such a great BP if you only want UNICORN because it adds 47h ACHILLES as a Fail to compete in UR slot. Best BP for ACHILLES = (DIAMOND & OLYMPUS). TYPES SPLITTING... NO Split: olympus (Blu)e (Gr)een ®ed (Y)ellow (W)hite Won't Breed: dark elemental explosives producers food producers gold producers map producers tarot PASSION SPLITS: black (Blu, Pur) champion (Bla, R) cosmic (Y, Pur) diamond (Google) dino (Gr, R) egypt (W, Y) fairytale (Gr, Y) gemstone (Blu, Gr) metal (W, Blu) mythic (R, Y) pink (R, W) purple (R, Blu) rainbow (Blu, Y) royal (Pur, Y) soccer (Blu, Gr) stone (Gr, W) tropic (Blu, R) valentine (R, Blu) zodiac (Y, Bla) Let me know if you would like my research on "Best" BP's for any of the other diamond types. For example, the Best BP for VALIANT is actually: ((CRUSADER & type champion))... As well as my Breeding THEORY which includes: Every time we hot Breed there is a 60% chance of Breeding Commons. 30% Rares. 9% Super Rares. 1% Ultra Rares... I created an algorithm based on this THEORY that assesses chances of Breeding Fails of 12h or longer. ANALYSIS 2: There are numerous ways to Breed dragons. What works for one, due to luck & coding whim may not work for another. I'm no infallible expert. "The more I learn, the more I realize how much I don't know." (Albert Einstein) I welcome & value others comments, researched Data, ?'s, & rebuttals. I'm interested in what others might teach & appreciate Proofreaders for truth, clarity, & content. :)